fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirkburn
--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Wikia's new style is there any chance that the adbox can be placed at the bottom of the page or does it have to be in that specific location, also while your making a draft of the new main page do you know how to bring the two polls so that they are next to each other rather than stretching out the main page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:57, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : It does have to be in that location - unfortunately ad buyers are obsessed with ads being "above the fold" - that is, viewable without any scrolling. I will see what I can do about the polls. Kirkburn (talk) 17:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:00, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : Okay, polls are in two columns. Now, the way they don't decrease/increase in width can be changed fairly simply by an addition to MediaWiki:Common.css. The code should be, if I remember correctly: .poll { width:100% !important; } :That will make them take up 100% of the width of the cell they are in. (This could be done when the main page is switched). Kirkburn (talk) 18:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) unfortunately i can't edit the mediawiki parts of this wiki (Not an admin) could you add it for me or should i wait for the admin to get on. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Minor edit to the new main page thing can it be welcome to the (new line) fire emblem wiki, over the now Welcome to the fire (new line) wiki. P.s your also a brit, how did you get your job/volunteer/contract/whatever with wikia? P.s.s sorry kinda forgot about this whole new main page thing when there was a huge influx (is that a real word or did I just make it up) of new users --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : I came to Wikia from my work on WoWWiki - at the time WoWWiki joined Wikia, they were building up the Gaming team. There is an intern position up at the moment - here. I'll look at the design shortly. Kirkburn (talk) 17:59, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Looks good, however does 'fall intern' mean Autum, i'll probably wait to see if my request for adopting the adrian mole wiki goes ahead first as i could use it on my resume/introduction letter. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, fall = autumn. Kirkburn (talk) 19:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) gallery The galleries used to default display images in thumbnail size and this worked out well now this seems to have suddenly changed and the galleries are displaying all images full size, which has kind of disordered a lot of the pages. I assume this was caused by some update or problem wikia has done recently. If its an update, is there a bot which can go and add some code to all the pages with galleries so they look like the did before, or if this is a problem is it under the process of being fixed? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Can you link me some examples of bad looking galleries? Kirkburn (talk) 10:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *Ike#Gallery *Lucia#Gallery the problem seems to have adjusted itself at least slightly since the last time i checked and the images arn't displaying full size anymore, however the point still remains the images differ in size by quite a reasonable amount across the gallery and the galleries are displaying images much larger than they used to and this is taking up quite a bit of page size. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :This is a known aspect of the updated gallery design. It's not quite perfect, I agree - but is essentially intended. Saying that, it doesn't mean it won't change. You could try changing the gallery shape using the gallery tool, to see if using the cropped layouts work for you. Kirkburn (talk) 18:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) this has lead me to another image problem as well, on my computer at least some of the images (the animations) arn't displaying properly when added to a page, i.e when on the Wyvern page, the image at the top of the page and the image third in on the first row of the gallery are only part of a still on the animation and not the whole thing. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I believe this is a known issue, and it's something I've come across as well. I think it's a MediaWiki issue with animated images in thumbnails. It doesn't preserve the animation when resampling the image - you need to present the image at original size. I've edited the page to fix it. Kirkburn (talk) 18:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok it used to work perfectly so this is a bit annoying because we've got widespread use of animations already... also can you hide 09:31, 18 August 2010 in the delete log. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 08:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, I'm surprised if it used to work and now isn't. (It's still something we hope to sort out though). Kirkburn (talk) 10:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC)